The Perfect Gift
by TheArtificem
Summary: Christmas is fast approaching and Anna tries to make the perfect gift for Elsa. She just hopes that her older sister will like it. Written for The Lazy way's fanfiction contest.


**Hi guys sorry if I haven't updated the deal yet, I wanted to finish this first since the contest is only until the 21st. But don't worry i already have the plot written out so I can probably publish chapter 2 tomorrow? *fingers crossed***

* * *

It was the week before Christmas in Arendelle, the kingdom was covered in powdery snow blanketing it like a white canvas. The townspeople were strolling around and enjoying the weather, and the children were playing on the street throwing snowballs at each other. Everyone seemed to be having fun, all except for one: the Princess. Princess Anna was oblivious to the beautiful weather around her because she was on a mission of greater importance, finding a gift for her older sister. Anna has been looking for a gift for hours now, her fingers were numb from the cold but she couldn't care less. She had to find the perfect gift for Elsa.

"Maybe I should consider those jewels that are on sale?" Anna mumbled to herself as she passed by the jewelery store for the nth time. _Elsa won't like them, she can make her own jewels out of ice._ Anna groaned and pulled her hair in frustration. Christmas was fast approaching and she hasn't got the faintest idea what to give her sister. Sure they were close, but after being separated for 13 years she still didn't know a lot about her older sister other than she has ice powers and she loves Anna to death. Anna smiled at that thought while continuing her search. _I'd give her myself but I'm already hers._ She gazed out the shops in front of her, the shopkeepers are outside beckoning everyone that passed by their store to check out their products.

"Half-priced winter boots! Get them here!" _Elsa doesn't need boots, she has fabulous ice heels._

"Winter clothes! Bundle up your loved ones with our winter clothes!"_ I can't give the Queen of ice winter clothes, the cold doesn't bother her._

"Imported chocolates from France! The perfect gift this Christmas!" Anna stopped walking, she looked at the different chocolates at the window of the store. _No, no we have shipments of those every month. I have to give her something that she doesn't see every day. _Anna shakes her head and continues walking, on the next shop she sees an old woman with a basket of square fabrics.

"Give your loved one something to remind them of you. Buy our quilt-"

"Wait, what?" _Something to remind them of you._ That's perfect! Anna turned towards the old woman and said "What are those?" The old woman smiled at her and said. "Your majesty, these are fabrics which can be used for quilt making." Anna grinned as an idea started to form in her head. "Oh, okay. I'll take some of those please. But can I see some more designs? " The old woman turned around and opened the door of her shop, gesturing Anna to come in. "Of course your majesty, we also offer quilt making services so that you don't have to do the hard work." "No thank you." Anna said as she stepped inside the cozy store. "I'd like to do this myself as much as possible."

* * *

A week has passed since Anna went Christmas shopping. It was Christmas Eve and she was nowhere near done with Elsa's gift. Anna insisted that they exchange gifts at midnight instead of Christmas morning since she was very impatient, now Anna regretted her decision. The Princess locked herself in her room for the whole morning to work on her gift. Her room looked like a tornado just passed through it. There are patches of fabrics everywhere, and a large cloth was lying down in the middle of the room. The Princess was trying to pin the different square fabrics together, but instead of pinning the fabric, she pinned herself. "Ow!" Anna exclaimed as she raised her bleeding finger to her mouth to suck of the blood. "This isn't going so well." She mumbled looking down on her bandaged hands. She lost count on how many times she pricked herself. The Princess thought about getting help, but her pride got in the way. She didn't want anyone to help her, it was her gift for god's sake. She looked accusingly at the half-finished gift in front of her. _This quilt isn't going to finish itself._ With a sigh, Anna picked up her pin and continued working, occasionally pricking herself in the process.

* * *

Anna finished the quilt just in time for dinner, she laid it on her bed to get a good look at it. The quilt was as big as her blanket, the square fabrics were different shades of blue with different patterns on them. Anna's favourite patterns were the ones at the border and the middle. The fabric at the boarder has a design of white snowflakes, ranging from different sizes. The fabric at the middle of the quilt has a snowman in the middle. Anna touched the snowman and thought to herself. _I hope Elsa likes this._ She ran her finger at the excess fabrics on the side. The Princess frowned_, maybe I can still fix this._ But before Anna can grab her scissors, someone knocked on the door startling her.

"Princess Anna, dinner is ready."

"Oh. Uhm, I'll be right down." Anna said as she looked at the door. After dinner, she and Elsa would wait for midnight to come. There would be no more time to fix the quilt. "I hope she still likes it even if it looks like garbage." Anna grumbled to herself as she picked up the wrapping paper on the floor and started wrapping her present.

* * *

It was quarter to eleven. After dinner Kristoff and Sven left, they was going to spend Christmas with the trolls, leaving the sisters alone. Elsa and Anna were sitting on the soft rug in front of the fireplace of the study. The only sound that can be heard was the crackling of the wood in the fire. Anna took a sip of her eggnog as she looked at the gift behind her. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, and it looked like it was wrapped hurriedly. She sighed out loud as she realized how bad the wrapper looks. Elsa looked at her sister and asked. "What's wrong, Anna?"

Anna took her eyes away from the gift and mumbled. "Nothing's wrong."

She felt a cold finger under her chin, suddenly her head was tilted up and she was looking in the Queen's confused eyes.

"Anna, tell me." Elsa demanded, her brows burrowing together.

Anna sighed and looked away from her sister. "Nothing, it's just that I don't think you'll like my present. That's all."

"Anna." Elsa said softly. "I'm sure I'd love it as long as it came from you."

Anna shrugged, still looking anywhere but Elsa. "How would you know, you haven't even seen it yet." She argued.

"Then let me see it." Elsa said a matter of factly.

Anna stuck her tongue out and exclaimed. "Wha? No!"

"No? In case you've forgotten that's mine!" Elsa argued back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah but-" Anna looked around the room frantically, trying to come up with an excuse. Her face lightened up as she saw the grandfather clock by the door.

"It's not even midnight yet! It's just 11:59-"

As if on cue, the grandfather clock started ringing, stating that it is indeed midnight.

Elsa looked at the clock and back too Anna. Smiling smugly at her sister she asked. "You were saying, Anna?"

"Fine." Anna grumbled, turning around to retrieve the gift behind her. As she turned back at Elsa, she saw that the Queen was holding a gift wrapped in green wrapping paper with a gold ribbon on top. As Elsa reached for the gift in Anna's hands, Anna suddenly raised it above her head making it impossible for Elsa to reach it. Elsa looked at Anna and arched her eyebrow.

"I didn't even get you a ribbon!" The Princess whined.

Elsa laughed, her sister was too adorable. "It's okay Anna, I'd still love it even if it's wrapped in newspaper." Elsa bent over as she tried to slowly reach for the gift. Anna sighed loudly and handed it to Elsa. The Queen then handed her gift to the Princess. _Hm, It's soft. Maybe it's a new dress. _Anna thought, inspecting the gift. She looked up and saw Elsa staring at her with a strange look in her face.

"Come on now, open it." Elsa whispered, looking down the floor.

"Let's open our gifts at the same time." Anna said, toying with the gold ribbon on her head. Elsa nodded as she got ready to open the gift.

"Okay on three." Anna stated. "One, two, three!" Anna exclaimed, tearing the wrapping paper off. After a few seconds of tearing, Anna finally saw Elsa's gift. It was green, and soft, and big. _No, It can't be._ The Princess thought as she took the gift with both hands and raised it in front of her face to look at it better.

It's a quilt.

It's a quilt filled with patches that have different shades of green on them. The border fabrics have a design of leaves of different sizes. The other fabrics have different patterns on them like polka dots and stripes. Like Anna's quilt this wasn't perfect either. The fabrics aren't cut evenly, and there are also some excess fabrics at the side. Anna's eyes widened and she gasped as her eyes landed on the middle fabric.

There on the middle of the quilt was a snowman.

Anna choked as tears started to form in her eyes. She put her hand over her mouth and looked at her sister. Elsa was wearing the exact same expression as Anna. Her icy blue eyes have tears on them, and lying on her lap was the blue quilt that Anna had made for her. Elsa looked up and saw Anna looking at her, icy blue eyes meet warm blue. Without missing a beat, the two girls rushed forward and embraced each other tightly. After a while Anna broke the silence as she pulled away. "Oh my god, we actually brought the same gifts. Can you believe it?"

Elsa chuckled and ran a hand over her blonde hair. "I was so nervous, Anna. I never sewed anything before. I thought I would ruin it."

"Are you kidding me? It's perfect! Unlike mine, it looks like a dog chewed on it." Anna grumbled, pouting at her older sister. Elsa looked at the blue quilt in front of her, then back to her sister.

"Anna, what are you talking about? This is perfect too!" Elsa said as she raised the quilt showing it to Anna to prove her point.

"Really?" The Princess asked, disbelief lacing her voice.

"Really." Elsa smiled. "Perfect, just like you." She added quickly, looking down the floor.

"What was that?" Anna asked, her head titled in confusion.

Elsa felt her face heating up. She stared at the fire and mumbled. "It's perfect just like you."

Anna felt herself smile. _Elsa loves my gift, Elsa thinks it's perfect. Elsa thinks I'm perfect_. Anna thought as she grinned from ear to ear. Elsa looked at her sister and arched her eyebrow. "What are you smiling about?"

"You really love me." Anna stated simply.

Elsa smiled at her sister. "Yes, I do. Now come on, let's go use our gifts now." The Queen said as she wrapped the green quilt around her sister's shoulders. After making sure that Anna was bundled up, she wrapped the blue quilt around her own shoulders.

Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulders and said. "This quilt feels super nice."

Elsa smiled for the nth time and said. "I'm glad you like it. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"Why did you give me a quilt when you know that the cold doesn't bother me?" Elsa inquired, looking down at her sister.

Anna buried herself closer to Elsa and said simply. "So that you'll have something that'll remind you of me when you sleep. If I'm not here to hug you when you have nightmares, you can hug this quilt. But that doesn't mean that I'm not gonna be here, just in case. Cause whether you like it or not I'm always going to be here. You're stuck with me, sis."

Elsa nodded and for a few moments they were silent, until the Queen spoke up.

"You know, this quilt isn't the best present that I've received."

Anna stiffened as she felt a wave of hurt wash through her_. It wasn't the best? But what was the best? I bet it's those fancy stuff that she gets from the other kingdoms._ The Princess thought as her eyebrows knitted together.

"What's the best" Anna asked in a flat voice. Elsa smiled wider and took Anna's hand

"You."


End file.
